


Hearts of Flame (A Warriors Au)

by MaybeitsCookie



Series: Tales from Another Timeline [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Good versus Evil, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeitsCookie/pseuds/MaybeitsCookie
Summary: Rusty, a plucky young house cat, decides it's high time for him to go out into the world, and explore the world of the Clans, which his father called home. All he's hoping for is a good time, maybe some new friends, and possibly meeting his father, but he has no clue about the rabbit hole he's fallen into.(An alternate timeline of events for Into the Wild, in which I hope to possibly fix a lot of the story details that lots of fans find unsatisfactory. Such as story lines that go nowhere, lost potential, lacking character development, and the like. I'm not claiming to be any better than the original- I love the original, obviously. But, this is how I would have written Warriors if I'd been at the helm.)All characters belong to Erin Hunter and Harper Collins. I only own the writing itself (some of these AU ideas I lowkey stole from other people.)
Relationships: Barley/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Firestar/Spottedleaf (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors)
Series: Tales from Another Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603048
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Allegiances

**_ ThunderClan _ **

Leader: Bluestar- elegant, blue gray she-cat, with sharp features and piercing blue eyes.

Deputy: Redtail- lanky, tortoiseshell queen, with an extremely bushy tail, and yellow eyes.

Messenger cats:

Runningwind- Sleek, light dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Mediators:

Brindleface- Short, brindle colored tabby queen, with wide, green eyes. Currently in the nursery with kits.

Mousefur- Tiny, dusky brown she cat, with strangely wide, brown eyes.

Warriors:

Patchpelt- Bulky, black and white tom with amber eyes.

Lionheart- Muscular, golden tabby tom, with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Graypaw

Tigerclaw- Broad shouldered, dark brown tabby tom, with sharp, small, amber eyes, and extremely long claws.

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Whitestorm- Broad shouldered, white tom, with kind, amber eyes.

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Darkstripe- Small, awkward looking, black tabby tom, with dark, almost black eyes.

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Longtail- Pale yellow tabby tom with black stripes, with blue eyes.

Willowpelt- Pale grey she cat with long fur, and bright blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Patchpelt and Willowpelt's kits:

Graypaw- A bulky, somewhat chubby, fluffy grey tom with a darker grey stripe down his back. Gold eyes.

Ravenpaw- An unusually small, slender black tom, with strange, two toned eyes (violet and amber.)

Dustpaw- A dusty brown, well built, tabby tom, with reproachful, amber eyes.

Redtail and Runningwind's kits:

Sandpaw- Pale gold she cat with soft, green eyes, and white highlights in her fur.

Spottedpaw- (see below)

Queens:

Brindleface- (see above) Mother to Darkstripe's kits.

Ashkit- grey tom with darker dapples.

Fernkit- grey she cat with dark grey and brown dapples.

Frostfur- Elegant, fluffy white she cat with blue eyes. Mother to Lionheart's kits.

Cinderkit- small, dark grey she cat with a lighter underside, and unusually large blue eyes.

Brackenkit- golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Goldenflower- pale gold, long furred, tabby she cat with narrow, slanting, green eyes. Mother to Tigerclaw's kits.

Bramblekit- dark brown and white tabby tom, with unusually long claws.

Tawnykit- pale tortoiseshell and white she cat.

Speckletail- pale brown tabby queen, with tiny, sharp blue eyes, and a fluffy, spotted tail. Mother to Halftail's kit. Oldest nursery queen.

Snowkit- small white tom with gold eyes.

Elders:

Halftail- large, black and brown tabby tom that's missing half of his tail. Brown eyes.

Dappletail- once beautiful tortoiseshell queen with gold eyes.

Rosetail- Red, almost pinkish she cat with a bright white tail and soft yellow eyes.

Ancients:

Oneeye- pale gray and white, somewhat mangy she cat, with her left eye missing. Covered in battle scars. Partially deaf and blind. Oldest cat in ThunderClan.

Smallear- tiny, grey tom with even smaller ears. Milky blue eyes- partially blind. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ShadowClan_ **

Leader: Brokenstar- Dark brown, skinny tabby tom, with thick fur, a flattened nose, and a bent tail. Black eyes. 

Messenger cats:

Brokenstar decided they weren't worth having. Why would they want the other cats to know their secrets anyway?

Spies:

Hawk- Ginger, bulky she cat, with yellow eyes. 

Umbra- Dark, slender tom with amber eyes. 

Snake- White tom with a gray tabby tail, and a medium build. Golden eyes. 

Mediators:

Boulder- Bulky, silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

Hunters:

Russetfur- Dark ginger she cat with dark green eyes.

Apprentice- Littlepaw

Darkflower- Black and white she cat with brown eyes.

Raiders:

Clawface- Scrawny, battle-scarred, brown tom, with amber eyes.

Blackfoot- White tom with jet-black paws and gold eyes.

Apprentice- Houndpaw

Guards:

Stumpytail- Brown tom with darker stripes and a short, stumpy tail. Green eyes.

Whitethroat- Small black tom with a white chest and paws, and watery blue eyes.

Apprentice- Wetpaw

Apprentices:

Littlepaw- Very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Houndpaw- Unusually large black and brown tom, with brown eyes.

Wetpaw- Grey tabby tom, with long fur, and silver eyes.

Cliffpaw- Black tabby tom, with sharp, bristly fur and gold eyes.

Elders:

All have been exiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**WindClan** _

Sunholder (Leader): Tallstar- known as "Star Reacher" by his Clan. Black-and-white tom with a very long tail, and amber eyes.

Moorwalker (Deputy): Deadfoot- known as "Night Hare" by his Clan. Black tom with amber eyes and a twisted paw.

Earthcarver (Like a second deputy, but for the tunneling cats): Mudclaw- Known as "Mud Carver" by his Clan. Mottled, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Bird's Eye (messenger): Onewhisker- Known as "Swift Paws" by his Clan. Mottled, lean, pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Stargazer (mediator): Ashfoot- Known as "Gentle Wind" by her Clan. Broad faced, pale grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Haronpaw

Hunters:

Tornear- Known as "Fierce Claw" by his Clan. Wiry, battle scarred, grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Twisttail- Known as "Twig Legs" by her Clan. Pale yellow she cat with long, thin legs, and an oddly shaped tail. Green eyes.

Eveningdew- Known as "Evening Light" by her Clan. Grey and ginger tortoiseshell she cat with gold eyes.

Tunnelers:

Ryefur- Known as "Darkness Climber" by her Clan. Light brown, bulky she cat with large paws and green eyes.

Wormtail- Known as "Small Carver" by his Clan. Small and lanky black tom, with a grey tabby tail and silver eyes.

Apprentice: Slatepaw

Rabbitfoot- Known as "Warren Builder" by her Clan. Grey and brown mottled she cat with heather colored eyes. 

Apprentices:

Haronpaw- White tom with black tipped ears and watery green eyes.

Slatepaw- Deep grey she cat with darker grey paws and green eyes.

Denmother (a cat who takes care of the ones too young to be apprentices, but old enough to live without their mother):

Fawnpelt- Small, brown and white dappled she cat, with gentle grey eyes.

Queens:

Morningflower- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits: Gorsekit

Elders:

Fallensnow- White and brown tom with cloudy blue eyes.

Gorgestep- Battle scarred, skinny, grey tabby tom with green eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RiverClan** _

Starpaws (leader): Crookedstar- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw.

Waterpaws (deputy, but only for the hunters): Leopardfur- Dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Earthpaws (deputy, but only for the guards): Blackclaw- Smokey black tom with pale gold eyes.

Currentpaws (messenger): Silverstream- Silver and black tabby she cat with bright blue eyes.

Softpaws (mediator): Mossfrost- Tiny, pale grey and white she cat with sky blue eyes and bright pink nose.

Otterpaws (fishers): 

Mistyfoot- Pale, blue grey she cat with frosty blue eyes.

Whiteclaw- Dark tom with a single white paw and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Harepaws (land hunters. This position exists for the RiverClan transfers that don't like water.):

Loudbelly- Large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. 

Apprentice: Slickpaw

Softflick- White and gold she cat with long fur and green eyes.

Stonepaws (guards):

Stonefur- Darker, battle scarred blue grey tom with deep, sea blue eyes. 

Apprentice: Heavypaw

Pebblerain- White and ginger dappled tom with gold eyes.

Smallpaws (apprentices):

Heavypaw- Thickset, brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Shadepaw- Soft grey and white she cat with gold eyes.

Slickpaw- Dark brown, long furred tom.

Denpaws (denmothers):

Reedfall- Black and brown she cat with yellow eyes. 

Oldpaws (elders):

Graypool- Dark gray she cat with yellow eyes. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Convent** _

_There is no leader, deputy. ~~It's just a bunch of doctors in the healer hole.~~_

_They live at Fourtrees, so easy access for everyone who needs treatment._

_They aren't allowed to refuse treatment because of something like Clan of origin._

_They're the only ones, besides the leaders, that StarClan talks to._

_The apprentices serve as messengers._

Featherwhisker- plump, sliver tom, with a thick, bushy coat and a large, sweeping tail. Amber eyes.

Apprentice- Spottedpaw

Yellowfang- old, short, squat, dark grey, long furred she cat with a squashed muzzle, and orange, tired eyes.

Runningnose- short and skinny, gray and white tom. Constantly has a cold- no one knows why. Amber eyes.

Apprentice- Cliffpaw

Barkface- plump, bobtailed tom with mottled grey and brown fur. Brown eyes.

Mudfur- long haired, light brown tom with blue eyes, and a lithe build.

Echosong- Tall, graceful, silver tabby she cat with deep green eyes and a slender build.

Spottedpaw- Black and red tortoiseshell she cat, with dark amber eyes, and extremely long fur.

Cliffpaw- clumsy, brown and grey tom, with large paws and ears.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SkyClan: Clan of Migrants and Wanderers** _

Eagle (leader): Leafstar- Brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Hawk (deputy): Sharpclaw- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Lark (messenger): Cherrytail- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Dove (mediator): Petalnose- Pale grey, pinkish she cat with soft purple eyes.

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Nightjars (look outs): 

Shrewtooth- Skinny, black tom with yellow eyes.

Macgyver- Black and white, bulky tom with golden eyes.

Thrushes (warriors):

Waspwhisker- Grey and white tom with blue eyes. 

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Ebonyclaw- Striking black she cat with light blue eyes. 

Apprentice: Frecklepaw

Rookstorm- Ginger and white tom with green eyes. 

Apprentice: Streampaw

Haremoon- White, long furred tom with brown eyes.

Rockshade- Black tom with brown eyes. 

Bouncefire- Ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes. 

Tinycloud- Small white she cat with delicate, blue eyes. 

Fledglings (apprentices):

Sagepaw- Pale grey tom with yellow eyes. 

Mintpaw- Grey tabby she cat with green eyes. 

Streampaw- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Frecklepaw- Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs, and blue eyes.

Hens (queens):

Clovertail- Light brown she-cat with white belly and legs and blue eyes.

Robin (denmother):

Fallowfern- Pale brown tabby she-cat, with long fur and pale amber eyes.

Owls (elders):

Lichenfur- Gray mottled she-cat with green eyes.

Tangle- Ragged, ginger tabby tom loner with dark eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father and mother argue about their children. The father makes poor decisions. A kitten is stolen. Two are left for dead.

The broad shouldered warrior stands above the tabby, kittypet queen, murder in his narrowed eyes. He raises a claw, and she shrinks back, coiling ever so tightly around the kits at her belly. The night air is still and hot, almost heavy on the cats' fur, but they hardly seem to notice. 

"No," She says, her voice quiet, but with a dangerous undertone. The warrior hesitates; he knows on her own that the queen is no threat, but a mother's love is no thing to toy with. Again, louder this time, she speaks. "Why are you so determined to hurt them? They are yours as well as mine!"

"My Clan matters more to me than your bastard kits!" The warrior roars, the dense fur on his shoulders prickling. Once more, his rage makes the queen sink back, cowering in fear of one she had once called her mate. "They are _not_ mine. I never wanted them!"

"That was your mistake," Muses the queen, a faint trace of some sort of sick amusement in her purr. The warrior's eyes widen in disgust, his nose wrinkling as if he had smelled something disgusting. The queen does not care; she continues on, "And it wasn't yours alone. I was foolish in thinking I could ever tame a wild beast like you." 

She looks to the forest, pressing her back against her garden fence, as if the trees were going to steal her away. "Or that I could ever live as a savage, like the cats you value so much. I will admit that, my beast. I will admit that. But," her voice takes on a sudden edge to it. "If you ever insinuate that my brood is a mistake again, I will make you live to regret it." 

"Nutmeg." There is a certain way that he says her name that makes the queen's expression soften slightly. She turns her wide, green eyes up at him, meeting his fiery pair. "You should have known better that to think that I could ever love a weakling like yourself." 

She turns her head sharply away, wanting to run, but knowing that would only expose her kits to him. Nutmeg looks down at their sleeping, peaceful forms; a soft smile plays across her face. She wouldn't let any harm come to them, and just seeing them gives her strength. She raises her soft, earth colored head to meet the eyes of the brute still standing above her. "You did," She whispers into the night air. "You said you did. You said you loved me." 

"In case you didn't know," He snarls, scraping the hard earth in frustration, "I'm a _liar_. I already had a mate in my Clan. She's expecting my kits." 

A soft gasp escapes Nutmeg, followed by a small, choked sob. The warrior, hearing this, demands of her, "Why are you weeping? I have finally told you the truth. Is this not what you wanted?" 

"Those poor younglings, having to be raised along side _you_." Nutmeg finally rears up, jerking up to her paws in one fluid motion. She catches the warrior in the jaw with a deft claw, only to be sent tumbling backwards. All of her breath escapes, and she find that she is unable to move. The queen struggles, but is suddenly held down by one, goliath paw. She holds back her scream; she will die with dignity. But her kits, she thinks. Her poor kits... 

She can hear them starting to stir. All of her yearns to go to them, but she is still held down by the warrior. He leans close to her, his muzzle by her ear. "You should have gone for the throat." 

"I'm not a monster, like you!" She hisses, earning a growl from the warrior. "I don't wish to kill! I just wish to go back home! I wish for my kits to be safe!" 

"We don't always get what we wish for, Nutmeg," are his last words to her, before there's a sharp pain in her temple, and everything goes black for the queen. 

The warrior looks down upon her unconscious form with disgust. He has no room in his body for sympathy; it is too much like pity. And pity is the most disgusting thing one can feel or receive. He takes Nutmeg's scruff in his teeth, giving the kits one last look; three of them, all still wriggling and whining. To his shock, one meets his eyes- a small black one. He would be back for them after this was over. The warrior drags her away into the night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It just so happened that that was the night of the SkyClan kit raid. And soon, the clearing was flooded with raiders on their way back to ShadowClan with their spoils- kittens. Kittens to apprentice, kittens to train. Kittens to shed blood, kittens to die for Brokenstar. 

Blackfoot is the one to notice the three kits on the ground, hidden by a bush; only, he only sees one. The black one. After a split second of decision, he takes the scrap, thinking one of his Clanmates must have dropped it. He didn't remember it from the SkyClan camp, but he wasn't in the nursery when they were raiding it; he was on the outside, fighting off angry relatives of the kits. 

The black kit, though small, screams loudly in the cold air, seeking his mother. Blackfoot gives it a slight shake, which quiets it. Then, he joins his Clanmates. 

And all the while, the oldest of the three kittens watches in horror. He is afraid to call out, to be spotted and taken as well, but he really was very confused. His mother was gone, taken by the tom she had claimed to be their father, and now he and his younger sister were alone. Tiny was ripped from them, carried off into the night by a savage, most likely to be eaten. And now, he was going to die beside his sister. 

His eyes go dark and his head grows faint as fear claims him.


	3. •1• {Rusty}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty the housecat makes some grave, life changing decisions, despite the nagging of his only friend.

My mother, Nutmeg, often told me stories about our father, to get me and my littermates to sleep. We would all settle down at her side and listen intently to her stories of how brave and fearless he was. He lived in the forest outside of our fences, she said. He was a wild cat, who fought for the good of his clan. Yes, that's the word she used... "Clan".

She filled out heads with thoughts of glory and honor... I guess this explains the dreams.

_It would always start the same. Another cat, a queen, with white fur that shone like starlight would be sitting beside me on a cliffside. Well, I guess I could call it a cliffside- it was like one of the walls in my housefolk's den, strong and sturdy. And down below was a whole vibrant throng of cats, all going about their business. Some would be leaving through a small tunnel, some were eating, some were snoozing lazily in the sun. I would always smile and turn to the white cat, meeting her friendly blue eyes._

_"It's beautiful." I'd say. She would nod almost sadly._

_"It's home." She would reply. Her eyes would coast over another cat- he too was white, but not quite as shiny as her. And his eyes were a sturdy, dependable amber. They would soften with affection, always making me wonder who that cat was._

_After a moment, her eyes would flicker back to me. "It's your home, too." I would blink in surprise. How could a place like this be home to me? I'm just a house cat!_

_She would laugh softly- the way a mother would laugh at her children's adorable antics. Clearly, she could tell what I was thinking. "Rusty, this is your father's home. Therefore, this place is your birthright."_

_I would brighten at the mention of my ever-mysterious father. "Do you know who he is? Can you tell me?" Her eyes would then grow sad again, but her smile would remain._

_"We don't have enough time for that, Rusty. Look, it's starting." She would gesture with her left forepaw towards a sudden bright flash of flame that was beginning to engulf the camp. I would jump to my paws in a futile attempt to save such a beautiful place, but the starlight furred queen would push me back down. "Shhh, look. Watch them. They are safe."_

_And to my amazement, she was right. The cats were content with the fire, almost welcoming it with open hearts._ _Well, most were. Some were scared initially, but reluctantly curled up next to its warmth. But a handful of cats... The fire walled them off from the others, seeming almost sententiously hostile to them. They retreated, hissing over their shoulders, leaving the camp in the loving arms of the flame._

_I peeled my eyes away just in time to see the snowy queen face me again, her expression one of a solemn reverence. "Fire alone will save our clan."_

And that's when I would wake up, looking around my housefolk's den with faint disappointment. Something about this dream... It was so significant, somehow. A call to action, almost. I shivered, feeling a sudden chill through me. _Is... Is someone watching me?_

My head swiveled towards the car flap, the fur on my back prickling. With wide eyes, I walked towards it, hating this strange feeling of being observed. I climbed outside, walking off of the pavement, and finally letting my paws sunk softly into the grass. It was so... Natural feeling. But it didn't erase my unease completely.

No one was out here- save maybe a few birds, and nighttime bugs. I sighed under my breath. _Once again, I was just being paranoid._ I sat down, staring at my paws. _How am I supposed to have some sort of warriors inheritance, if I'm such a coward-_ "Rusty?"

I jumped straight into the air, hissing. I whirled on a smug looking Smudge, grinning with delight and satisfaction. I growled deep in my throat, thoroughly embarrassed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people? Especially at night?"

He snickered. "Aw, but Rus... I really couldn't help it. You were begging for it, sitting out here at night, all alone."

I shoved him away from me, huffing. "Some of us like to be alone with our thoughts." The black and white tom just continued to laugh, headbutting me affectionately.

"Well, what's going on in that scatterbrain of yours, Rus?"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell Smudge about my dream. _I don't think he'll take me seriously._ ** _I_** _don't even take me seriously!_ "Just... I wanted to watch the fireflies."

Smudge clumsily jumped to his paws, beaming at the mere mention of the bugs. "Let's go sit on the fence, then! You can see so many more of them in the woods." Without waiting for me, he bounded off- well, waddled is more like it. Smudge, like most house cats, was flabby. I wasn't exactly as slim as a starving stray, but I was much fitter than the other cats. Both me and Princess were. _Not like we're doing anything different._

When we used to ask our mother about it, she'd say we just had "a warrior's build", with the most prideful twinkle in her eyes. Maybe just a touch of sadness.

As I approached the fence, easily bounding up into it next to Smudge, I wondered if it was because she didn't leave with our father. Because she chose to raise us here. And looking around the relative safety of the neat, little gardens that stretched out beside mine, I could understand why she would regret it.

_Yes of course we're safe, but what kind of life is this? Caged up like a dumb, slobbering dog._

In the semi-quiet of the evening, the only sounds being the crickets, shiny, metal monsters occasionally cruising by, and the soft breathing of Smudge and myself, I realized how the woods seemed to be calling me. Something old, _ancient_ , stirred within me as the soft breeze tugged playfully at my fur.

My collar started to itch at me, as if the fur underneath it was jealous, and longed for the breeze as well. It was becoming more unbearable by the second, my thoughts being consumed with how much I suddenly wanted it off.

Gracefully, I leapt from from my perch, landing outside of the barrier that had held me for so long. Smudge yowled in surprise, staring down at me in bewilderment as I attempted to bite my collar off.

"Rusty, what's gotten into you?!"

I gave up on trying to reach the bond, snarling in frustration. I looked toward the forest, then back at my home, and at Smudge, who was having a fit. "I'm going into the woods, Smudge."

"Have you lost your mind?!" _I really wish he would quiet down. The last thing I need is for my housefolk to come for me._ "Did you forget what happened to Tiny? He went in there, and we never saw him again!"

I whirled on the tom, feeling suddenly furious. "Don't talk about my brother, Smudge."

At my bristling fur and bared teeth, he clamped his jaws shut, looking downright nervous. I almost felt bad for scaring him, but at the same time he knew better than that. _We don't talk about Tiny. No one does._ "I'm leaving. Tell... Tell Princess it had to be this way." I turn around, facing the foreboding forest ahead.

"Rus..."

Without looking back, I say, "I can't live my whole life not knowing who my father was, Smudge. I need to find him." _And I need to meet that white cat, if she's even out there. She'll probably have some answers for me._

I could hear Smudge whimper under his breath as I marched into the dark forest, trying to seek braver than I felt. Honestly, my confidence was crumbling as I stepped under the foliage, but still a sense of rightness was making my pawsteps light.

This is where I was meant to be.


	4. •2• {Rusty}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Rusty encounters some odd fellows in the woods. Are these what his mother called "Clan cats?"

The forest was every bit as dark and unwelcoming the further I walked in. The grass and fallen leaves felt almost cushion like underpaw, better to me than any bed in my housefolk's den. _I know why my father didn't want to stay with mom._

I took a deep breath with an open mouth, just tasting the woodsy air. The smells I encountered were foreign, yet welcome. Leaf mulch, earth, and the certain way growing things smell. It's odd, hard to describe... The signature scent of newleaf. The smell usually wears off by now, but here in the forest, things were still growing. All of the fragile, garden plants were dead by now, but here, night blossoms still bloomed.

Another scent was heavy on the air- prey. Instinctively, I crouched, spotting a mouse a few tail lengths away from me. I licked my lips on anticipation, then sprung- only to be knocked back down to the ground by something heavy, and furry. I panicked, scratching harshly at the blob, while jumping back. It hissed, jumping away from me and, shaking out it's grey fur. Finally, I realized it was a cat. Not just a cat, but a kitten tom, looking to be my age, though bigger.

His yellow eyes gleamed sharply in the moonlight, his small, black pupils dilated to slits. In a harsh laugh, he barks, "A kittypet that tries to fight? Now, I've seen everything." He straightens out of his defensive pose. 

I bristled defensively. "Oh, excuse me, rouge, at least I have a home!" The grey tom eyed me strangely, his yellow eyes flashing in the dim light.

"Geez, I'm not **that** bad a fighter, am I? Do I really seem like a rouge?"

I opened my mouth to continue, but I was cut off by another pounce. I'm knocked to my side, pinned to the earth, left to try and squirm my way out of his grasp, but the other kitten was much larger than I was. He grins down at me, while I hiss in frustration.

"I've seen enough." Came a much deeper, more rumbling voice emerging from the shadows. "Your form leaves much to be desired, Greypaw." A hulking shape of a cat emerged from the underbrush, and I cowered instinctively, wondering what this much larger cat was thinking about doing with me.

The kitten- Greypaw, I guess- lowered his head. "StarClan, Lionheart, if you say so." He steps off of me, and I scramble to my paws, seething with embarrassment in front of the other cat. _Clearly, he holds some sort of authority here._

"Wait, did you say 'clan'?" I blurted foolishly, instantly cursing myself under the weight of Lionheart's gaze. His amber eyes were unreadable, but I could almost say they seemed curious.

"As for you," He continued, motioning to me, suddenly donning a small, intrigued smile. "You show some potential. No polish, or really any thought to your moves, however. Practice and experiece is the best teacher, however, so I hope you'll get better with age. But, your hunting crouch-"

"Don't inflate his already blustering ego, Lionheart." Came another voice, this one colder, more regal somehow. The cat that it belonged certainly looked the part. She was tall, slender and a grayish blue hue. Her eyes were also a crystalline blue color, bright and piercing, studying me as if I were prey. With a small jolt, realized how similar she looked to the queen from my dream, although their attitudes toward me were polar opposites.

"You're... Clan cats." I mumbled, awestruck. The blue cat quirked an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yes. I was looking for you in fact." The two older cats still seemed guarded in their expressions, while Greypaw looked confused.

"Do you have a death wish, or something? Clan cats are not to be messed with-" The blue queen slapped her tail across Greypaw's muzzle, effectively shutting him up.

"Hush now, apprentice." Her words were directed to Grey, but her eyes never left me, studying me so intensely, I wanted to jump out of my fur. Instead, I stared evenly back. There was something else in her expression now, but I couldn't tell what it was exactly. "You were looking for us?"

I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling dry. "Yes. My... My father was one of you. He lived in the forest, in ThunderClan."

The eyes of Lionheart and Greypaw both widened in shock, but the queen seemed unfazed. "Impossible... And yet... Your fur..." I repressed a shiver as she studied me. "It's the color of fire. And your stripes are like tongues of flame..."

"Bluestar?" Lionheart asked cautiously, and she shook herself, clearly not explaining her fascination with my fur.

Instead, Bluestar raised a claw, making me want to flinch. I internally braced myself for the sharp sting of her nails, but instead, a pressure released around my neck. I opened my eyes, meeting her amused ones briefly, before looking down to see my collar laying broken at my feet. I looked back up at her, wonderstruck. "Why...?"

"I can't have you coming back to ThunderClan with that... Twoleg trinket on, now can I?"

I blinked, letting her words sink in. I jumped to my paws, beaming. "You mean it?" She rolled her elegant eyes, cuffing my ear.

"I can't let such a flame be taken by any other clan than his father's own, correct?"

Lionheart cleared his throat, eyeing her strangely, but he didn't question her. Clearly, Bluestar was in charge. Greypaw was suddenly at my side, grinning. "We're gonna be denmates... Uh, what did you say your name was?" He asked, clearly embarrassed. I shrugged.

"It's Rusty."

"Your name's going to change first thing. Maybe you'll be Rustpaw." Greypaw shrugged. I tilted my head, confused.

"Why would I be 'paw'? That's your name." He laughed warmly.

"Guess I gotta give you the rundown on the way back to camp, huh?"

I shot a glance behind me, catching a faint sight of my fence, of the life I rejected. I scowled at it, squared my shoulders, and turned back to Greypaw, smiling brightly. "Tell me everything."


	5. •3• {Rusty}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty is introduced to the camp and his Clanmates in an unusual way.

The dark forest was hard to navigate through; I often tripped over my own paws and prayed to who ever was listening that the others didn't see. Graypaw didn't seem to be doing much better, but somehow, still better than me. _Which I guess isn't that hard._ However, the older cats were elegant in their strides, especially Bluestar. Every stride the she-cat made was determined and purposeful, if not a bit arrogant. Lionheart wasn't as ethereal as his female counterpart, instead seeming more like a badger blundering behind her. Clearly, he wasn't used to walking at night either. _Maybe it's because Bluestar's older? More experienced? Yeah, that's probably it._

The grey queen stopped abruptly, however, in a seemingly random spot. We were surrounded by tall, waving trees as a soft breeze stirred through our fur. "Halt. We will rest here tonight. I am not bringing a kittypet into camp at night." There it was again, that word. _They say it like a slur. Is living with housefolk a bad thing, or something? It's not like everyone could live like this._

_Not to mention it's freezing out here. There's not much cover, and a breeze. Mom would have had a fit!_

Bluestar curled up under a near by, thorny bush, while Graypaw collapsed in a pile of leaf mulch, out in the open, but behind Lionheart, who coiled by the entrance to the bush. I tentatively laid down next to the other kitten, subconsciously noting just how hard and uncomfortable the ground was. _Smudge wouldn't last a day out here, sleeping like this._ Graypaw leaned on me, seemingly already friendly from our long talk on the way here. "Goodnight, Rusty..." 

"Goodnight, Graypaw." I reply thoughtlessly, my eyes closing reluctantly, and shifting my weight in a vain attempt to get comfortable. Time continues to pass, and I shift, moving all around the leaf pile, desperately reaching for sleep, but I was far too wired. My eyes finally just snap open, and stay that way. I direct my gaze up towards the dark, vast blue sky, poking out shyly behind the leaves that caress it. Stars wink down at me, and I stare back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something in my ear, that much I knew. I didn't open my eyes, flicking the ear and grumbling, before sound filled the appendage. "Rusty! We're leaving! You need to get up, or else Bluestar's going to be really mad!" I jolted to my paws, pushing the fluffy, gray kitten away with a yowl. 

Graypaw chuckled as I cursed under my breath, softly growling, "Don't do that!" There was a tail on my shoulder, making me whirl on the cat behind me. Bluestar looked back at me, her expression unreadable. I felt the blood drain out of my face, my ears flicking back. "I'm sorry, did I do something?"

To my surprise, she smiled, the expression looking foreign on her regal face. Her blue eyes seem to glow in the early morning light. "The time for slumber is over, young Rusty. Today is the day you meet you Clanmates, is it not?" Her words ran through me like a lightning strike, and I was suddenly filled with unending energy. 

_Clanmates! Like my father! Will he be there today? Will he even want to meet me?_

I wanted to race ahead, but I didn't even know where to go. Bluestar and Lionheart instead took the lead once again, and though it was easier to cross the forest in daylight, it was still tricky. Tree roots appeared out of the ground seemingly only to trip me, small branches smacked me in the face, among other things. Still, I took the time to examine my green surroundings, so very foreign from my old home. _It looks so much more beautiful in the daylight, and tons more welcoming._ I hiss sharply, jumping back as something small embeds itself in my paw. I pick it up, looking at the underside, and finding the offending plant- a burr. I pull it out with my teeth, trying not to yelp. I continue walking, though now with a slight limp, yet still looking around in awe.

 _Mom would say that the forest is just welcoming me home,_ I think hopefully. A small smile forms on my face at the thought, but it's quickly wiped off as another branch hits my muzzle, making me jump back. I frown, and start to run again. _Or maybe it's telling me to go back, because this is like no welcome I've ever received. But then again, this is like no other place I've ever been._

Bluestar and Lionheart stopped once again in front of a small patch of gorse, while Greypaw kept strolling along. He walked through it with a smug smile, saying, "See you inside, Rusty! Good luck!" 

I looked back to the older cats, who were studying me with a trained eye. Barely, I could hear Lionheart mutter, "He looks familiar, doesn't he? Is that why you insisted on going to get him last night?"

Bluestar fired back with a sharp and quick, "I insisted because it was what StarClan told Featherwhisker. You saw him last Gathering, did you not?" Lionheart frowns deeply, but says nothing as Bluestar turns her attention back to me. "Youngling, I will go into camp and make sure your arrival is as smooth as possible. Do not fret, Lionheart will be with you." With a nod to the golden tabby tom, she slips inside the gorse just like Graypaw had done. 

"What's through there?" I asked, tilting my head as I examine the tunnel like formation. Behind me, I can hear the smile in Lionheart's voice. 

"Home, little one. Home. Now go, I will be right behind you." I don't look back at him, I just do as he asked. I push through the gorse, emerging into... _this is the place from my dream._ My paws are suddenly made of rock, stuck the ground as if buried there. Behind me, Lionheart brushes past, pushing me forward with a paw. I don't walk, my feet causing indentions in the sandy soil. _No, wait. Let me think about this, Lionheart, please! I need to process-_

"Who's the kit?" _Dog dung, someone's noticed us._ I stiffen up even more, somehow. The fur on my shoulders rises, and I can feel a hiss forming in my throat. Lionheart addresses the disruptive cat- a pale yellow tabby with dark stripes- with a patient reply. 

"This is Rusty. It is the request of Bluestar that he be trained as a warrior." To my shock, many of the cats who had gathered to watch began to mutter and snicker amongst themselves. I warm under my fur, squaring my shoulders and looking away. 

"That little scrap? And what did you say his name was, Rusty? For StarClan's sake. I mean come on, we're not ShadowClan!" The pale tom persists, much to the amusement of the cats behind him. I grow even warmer somehow, feeling helpless. But then, I hear it- Lionheart. 

His muzzle is by my ear, whispering, "Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" 

"What else can I do?" I grumble, to which Lionheart growls. 

"You fight him. If you're want to be a ThunderClan warrior, you will _fight._ " 

It's as easy as that. I fling myself across the sand, landing on the tom with surprising agility. He's in shock at first, unsure of how to respond. But then, he starts to shake, trying to propel me away. I cling to him with my claws, digging deep into his pelt. The scent of blood hits my nose, and I resist the urge to panic.

Instead, I latch my teeth into his scruff just as he flips onto his back, slamming me into the ground. My breath leaves me in a rush, and my grip weakens, leaving me panting for air on the ground under the tom. He's up again, quick as a flash, striking at me like a viper in the grass. I leap to my feet, despite the ringing in my ears and the dizziness in my head. 

I hiss loudly, backing away marginally and trying to plan my next move through the fog that came when I hit my head. I can see the same concentration in the tabby's eyes, but his was much sharper. The ruthless attitude he carried frightened a deep part of me; I wanted to run, to hide, to get away from the danger. _What would my father think?_ I tense my muscles, preparing for his next strike when- "That is quite enough!" 

Bluestar's yowl rings across the clearing, loud and dominating. The tabby and I both whip around to face the noise- the blue grey queen was perched upon a large boulder, glowering down at us with intelligent blue eyes. In a quieter, but still as terrifying voice, she adds, "Youngling, it was foolish of you to try and take on a full grown warrior. As for you, Longtail," The tabby next to me blanches, looking as if he would be sick. "You know better than to attack a youngling. What kind of example are you setting for the other apprentices in camp, hm?"

"Other apprentices?" He stammers, looking at me incredulously and with undisguised malice. "Bluestar, you can't possibly mean we're going to be training this irresponsible, reckless, little-!"

Bluestar narrowed her eyes even more, snarling, "I am your leader, and I alone chose who we mentor. As for recklessness, what of you? Are you not ThunderClan born, with the personality of a mangy dog? But, I can thank you for one thing. You've caught the attention of our dear Clanmates, so," She looks around the camp, making all of the other cats bow their heads shamefully and avert their eyes. "I might as well name him."

She looks down at me with a strange glint in her eyes; not quite anger, not quite benevolence. "He will be known as Firepaw. And I will mentor him. So, if any of you have any objections, you may speak to me alone. Am I clear?" A charge silence filled the clearing. This seemed to satisfy the queen, for she retreated back into her den, with a simple phrase. "Redtail, make sure he gets acquainted well. I must pray on this, at the very least to remind myself that not all cats are foolish brutes."

A black and red tortoiseshell I hadn't noticed before nods, stepping out of the throng of cats. She could easily be called extremely beautiful, but nothing about her had the ethereal quality that Bluestar did. In fact, she seemed quite the opposite- she appeared very earthly, as if she was part of the forest itself.

Redtail approached me with a small nod to Lionheart, dismissing him to do whatever he needed to. She smiled in a foxish way down at me, her fluffy, red tail sweeping my back. The gesture put me at ease instantly, somehow. She just had a calming quality about her. "Welcome to ThunderClan, young Firepaw."


	6. •4• {Rusty}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redtail shows Firepaw around camp, until duty calls. Firepaw makes some friends, and maybe some enemies. He also gets his first taste of prey.

Redtail talked in mild, calm tones as we walked through the camp. She pointed out what everything was with the gesture of a paw, adding small bits of commentary here and there. "That's the warriors den, where us older cats sleep." She points to a yew bush, woven through with other branches to create nice, strong walls. 

"Looks comfy." I reply. She nods smug in agreement, before pointing at a thorny bush of a similar build.

"That's the nursery; Brindleface and Goldenflower are both in there now. Quite a lot of kittens they have."

"Wouldn't the kittens get hurt? I mean, looks pretty dangerous to me." I hold back a small shudder at the thought of kits near something as sharp as thorns. Redtail laughs lightly at my comment, as if I was amusing to be around.

"No, little one. The thorns were added- the bush itself is very harmless. The thorns are meant to protect what is inside. The walls of the nursery are much thicker than any other structure in camp." _Okay, well that makes sense._

"What's that one?" I point out a rotten tree stump in the corner of the small gorge. Redtail's eyes follow my paw, and she nods. 

"Ah, the elder's den. Go there if you seek advice. Between you and me," She leaned down conspiritorally, smirking. "I've seen some of our greatest warriors go in there for tips. There's no shame in it." I nod in reply, my attention already onto the next thing.

"Why is there a pile of animals in the center of the camp?" 

"That's the prey pile. Anyone can go and grab a bite- Bluestar is very hospitable." Redtail flashes a charismatic, prideful smile. "I'm lucky to be her deputy." I think about her statement for a moment, before remembering one of the things Graypaw had told me the night before; the deputy is the cat under Bluestar. _He might have mentioned Redtail, but I was too tired to retain it._

Redtail pointed out a few more things before we had completely circled the camp; the medicine den, the best places to eat, who some of the cats we passed were. She adds a small bit about the medicine den, saying that it was really just the mediator, and if I ever had a serious problem, I would be brought to the Covent at Fourtrees, but she didn't elaborate, leaving me in the dark.

Finally we stopped a few foxlengths away from a place she had called the apprentices' den. Outside of it sat Graypaw, along with a few other cats that looked to be close to my age. A skinny, jumpy black one, with small white dapples on his face, and violet eyes; a sturdy, dusty brown tabby with wideset, orange eyes; a sand colored tabby with sharp features and even sharper green eyes. "You should go greet your new denmates, young Firepaw." Redtail gave me a gentle nudge towards the den, smiling softly. 

Suddenly, a muscular, battle scarred, dark brown tabby was at her side, his amber eyes glowering. "Redtail, we're needed at the RiverClan border. It's Sunningrocks again." He snarled, giving me a sudden sharp glare. I stared back, suddenly apprehensive. _I don't know which one of these cats is my father, but I know it's not him._

Redtail cursed under her breath, shaking her head. She turned back to me, giving me a sad look. "I wish I could introduce you to the others, but I have to go. It's StarClan's way." She smiles, giving my head a small lick. "May the stars light your path, little one. We'll meet again." She raises her head, calling out, "Ravenpaw! Let's go!" 

She gave the cat at her shoulder a nod, and off they rushed, a few other cats following behind the tabby. From in front of me, a panicked looking black cat rushes past with a small apology, despite not even touching me. I watched them go, feeling strangely sad. _It's only because she was friendly to me. Besides, Graypaw will always be a cat to talk to. Maybe he can explain what "StarClan" is._

I trot over to the other kittens, trying to seem casual, but as soon as Graypaw catches my eyes, he bounces to his paws, laughing. "I saw what you did, Rus! Oh, sorry- _Firepaw._ But I can't believe you fought Longtail! You lost and all, but to be fair, he's a full grown warrior."

The sandy cat beside him scoffs, turning away from her conversation with the other tabby to glare at us. "It was hardly a fight. Bluestar stopped them before they could actually hurt themselves." In a lower voice, she adds, "Idiots." 

I puff up defensively at the sound of the dust colored tabby's chuckle. "I nicked his ear!" 

The tabbies smirk, rising to their paws. The dusty one says in a low voice to the other, "Cocky, isn't he, Sandpaw?" 

She snickers. "Quite so, Dust, my good pal." 

Graypaw rolls his eyes. "Excuse Sandpaw and my little brother, Firepaw. You fought great. They're just miffed cause Bluestar's mentoring you." Graypaw grinned and I find myself grinning right back.

At this, Dustpaw bristled. "You're hardly even older than me, Graypaw! And if we're going by birth order, that would make Ravenpaw bigger than both of us!" 

Graypaw puffed out his chest even more, growing even more defensive. He opened his mouth to give what was sure to be a cutting rebuttal, but Sandpaw and Dustpaw just laugh, walking away. Graypaw deflates, sitting roughly on the ground.

"How did I get such a badger brain for a brother?" He grumbles. I gave him a weak smile, sitting down on the sandy ground beside him.

"Hey, you've got me. I know I'm not much, though. And, you said something about Ravenpaw? That makes us outnumber them."

"By one." Graypaw adds glumly, but he seems to be in thought. Finally, he says, "But it's better than nothing, I guess. Welcome to the club of outcasts, buddy." 

"Thanks?" I tilt my head, feeling somewhat confused. But friends are friends, and I'll need all the friends I can get if I'm going to be dealing with Sandpaw and Dustpaw on a daily basis. "I mean, it can't be that bad." 

"Oh, I just remembered," Graypaw adds suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "There's Spottedpaw. She doesn't live here, she's an apprentice medicine cat, but she and Sandpaw don't really get along. Sibling rivalry, or something." 

I tally Spottedpaw in my mind, adding her to our side. "That makes four. We outnumber them two to one. How's that, then?"

The silver tom shrugs. "Fine, I guess. But, I don't care at this point. I just want to eat. Wanna go grab some prey?" He's on his paws, already walking over to the pile of corpses. A part of me grimaces at the idea of eating something with organs. _But, I am hungry. I haven't eaten since before I left my housefolk._

"I guess." I stand as well, following behind the fluffy tom. We pad quietly through the busy camp, and I observe the cats around us with wide eyes. _No collars, no underbelly scars from the vet, nothing. I'm just glad I wasn't taken before I'd come here; I wouldn't have left my garden at all._

Graypaw grabs two black birds, and places one down in front of me. He lays down, tucking into it without hesitation. My stomach lurches slightly as I look down at the creature's unblinking, black eyes. Graypaw doesn't even notice my discomfort; he ate as if this was his last meal.

With a hesitant claw, I start to pluck off the feathers, knowing that they wouldn't taste very good. Once I get enough off, I take the smallest bite, as if it was laced with poison. An explosion of strange flavor hits my tongue, startling me. Graypaw looks up, smugly raising his brow. "Good, huh?"

"Yes, actually. Really, really good." I took another bite, this time with more enthusiasm, and am rewarded with more flavor than before. It was unlike anything I'd ever tasted before, but in a good way. Before I'd realized it, I'd eaten the whole bird down to the bones. 


End file.
